This invention relates to a marking system, a method of use and materials for use in such a system and/or method. The invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to aircraft although it may have wider application.
Airport ground support vehicles are employed for various purposes such as refueling aircraft, loading baggage on and unloading baggage from aircraft, transporting passengers to and from aircraft. Such vehicles are required to maneuver close to the aircraft with the result that the aircraft may be damaged by vehicles colliding with the aircraft.
This can be a particular problem when vehicles are required to maneuver up to, around and under the wings and/or fuselage of the aircraft with limited clearance. Damage to the aircraft from such collisions can result in costly repairs to the aircraft as well as operating losses while the aircraft is out of service.
There is therefore a need for a system of marking the external surface of an aircraft to enhance visibility.
The present invention seeks to address this need.